bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shintai
Terminology Correction The part where you said Shikai and Bankai are irrelevant is kinda incorrect. If you're basing this knowledge off of the Sealed Sword Frenzy OVA Sealed Sword Frenzy, then you should know that Baishin had the ability to use his Shikai ability *discharging blades and repel solid objects barehandedly* automatically, but he did have the ability to transform further using Bankai, so its almost as if they're the living epitome of their Zanpakuto but in a Soul Reaper body. I think it would be best to state that Shikai abilities are passive, kind've like how Ichigo's Zanpakuto is in a constant release state, and have Bankai as a release activation for the Shintai. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 16:49, October 25, 2011 (UTC) It would be impossible to utilize both states simultaneously, seeing as a Bankai is an expansion of a Shikai. Achrones150 16:58, October 25, 2011 (UTC) @Mangetsu, Im deeming Baishin as a failed attempt to mimic this process so Im trying to steer away from him as well as the Kenrei which were made here some time ago. @Arch, it is possible as some zanpakutō do have differing powers in shikai and bankai; IE: Gin gaining poison, Soifon a missile, etc. So to say that it is impossible to use both at the same time is mildly incorrect at least how I see it.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 00:46, October 26, 2011 (UTC) How...is that incorrect? Its still implausible...you can't rev full power without paying the cost. You can't be at two different levels simultaneously, its not Bleach ''Logic :P The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:42, October 26, 2011 (UTC) The Inspiration for this actually came from Dragon Ball Z, with Ultimate Gohan, in that state he was able to use 100% of his own power as he saw fit... So in a bleach stand point that would mean an individual would be one complete entity with their zanpakutō and can use its and their own power as they see fit, But Im not done the article as you can see it is a stub so Im adding the limits to it to compensate for the power boost it gains. and @Mangetsu, that is kinda what Ichigo did in his Saigo state he became his own getsuga tenshō, in essence he was beyond Shikai and bankai when he used it, using all of his power at once, thats why I made the Shintai lose the ability to use their zanpakutō, they become the weapon rather than the attack. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] ([[User Talk: Shiratori Cullen|''Appointments]]) 23:48, October 26, 2011 (UTC) If you're referring to his, "Final Getsuga Tensho," this ability turned all of his powers to a Transdential point of no return, where he turns his own powers, as in the WHOLE of his powers and transformed his body INTO the technique, this had only one ability and one ability alone, to wield a Getsuga Mugetsu. Its power was so great, it made a entity artifact completely forsake its owner in the seeing that his power was far less than what Ichigo's was. If he's become 'ONE' with his Zanpakuto, than that means that he's a being that can use Zanpakuto abilities without sealing them...but that doesn't mean he can use Bankai stage abilities at the same time. You can't have Shikai and then Bankai at the same time...its like trying to go forwards and backwards at the same time. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:53, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Shintai is just that, looking forward and backwards at once, its a paradox, plain and simple, it is the ultimate truth, that shall be explained in due time, if you would let me finish the article.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 23:57, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I still find this implausible, but very well...I'll reserve full judgement until you stamp the 'Complete' tag onto your article :P The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:28, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Having both the Shikai and Bankai simultaneously would only be useful to the few Shinigami which have their power changed in Bankai. To others, it would simply change nothing. Why would someone use their Shikai ability if he already has full access to a much more potent Bankai ability? What's a Plot? 17:09, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Clearing up confusion Ok, I see that this is gaining alot of negative press... Let me clear this up.. This page is to further explain a new RACE brought upon by a transformation and symbolic fusion of Zanpakutō and Shinigami, that for all intensive purposes is to be use solely and strictly by me alone. Many may see this as both illogical and pointless as "Why use Shikai and bankai together as Bankai is an expansion of Shikai." My reasoning is this, Using bankai all the time would be taxing, and using Shikai all the time tedious... The ability to seamlessly use both when ever one deems the time is my goal with this. Now @ Rage: As stated above this is solely for my use and while yes that is true that most bankai are simply expansions and a select few change purpose, but why does that matter? This isn't for public use so the concept of relevance to whether a person uses bankai or shikai abilities unsubstantial.. Look at the canon there are some who spam bankai (Tōshirō, Ichigo, Renji. etc) and other who use it when needed (Byakuya, Tosen, Soifon, Kensei), This eliminates the ability to spam it as they are both one and the same. @ Mangetsu: I thank you for waiting for me to complete the article but just like I said to Rage and not to be rude but why does it matter? While yes Mākasu will interact with your character he won't become a Shintai until SOM: Numbers which is where I plan to have Yuhei and Mākasu split up as Mākasu tracks down Sonoma for their final battle. (yes a spoiler), also i am trying to deviate from Baishin and the Kenrei as they follow a similar theme but I wanted this to be natural instead of forced or an experiment, so that is why I placed this a a paradox. Not to be rube and I cannot emphasize this enough but could you all please allow for a finished product before commenting on something (powers, article for a character, or new race) as the creator still hasnt flushed out all the details yet and are still working on them... While as an admin I tend to comment on unfinished works myself but that is strictly to say that they are missing things that are required under the Manual of Style and site policies, and not solely on content (unless they look plagiarized.) --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 14:17, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Interesting I've gotta say, this is quite the interesting idea you've got going here, Fenix :p Being fit to use your Shikai and Bankai seamlessly without bothersome or otherwise time-wasting release commands, rituals or transformations can't be a bad thing, right? And if your pressured in battle you can quickly and easily pull out a higher level technique without much in the way of time consumption on your characters part because it literally becomes a part of them. You've even accounted for the downsides. Nice! Looking forward to the finished article, pal. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC)